Romance Turns To Revenge
by ThatOneWritter
Summary: One day Kendall is on his two year anniversary with his boyfriend James. The next he's kidnapped by someone he thought he would never see again. When James, Carlos, and Logan only have one month to get him back will they make it? Or will they be too late? WARNINGS: Torture, abuse, mention of rape (Might even be some) Language, and sexual themes. LAST CHAPTER REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

Kendalls POV

The cool spring air blows against my face as I walk hand-in-hand with the love of my life and boyfriend of two years, James. Tonight was our two year anniversary and we are just now walking back to the Palm Woods from our dinner date so we can spend the rest of the night in with each other. James and I have been friends for many years, and with that being said James told a little while back that he would have asked me out sooner but he was scared that I would say no.

As if.

I Love him so much it hurts. "I love you, James." I say with a smile.

He looks down at me with a smile if his own, "I love you, too, Kendall." And those words just make my heart flutter a thousand beats a second.

After a while of walking, I started to get this uneasy feeling like someone was looking, watching us walk back to the apartment. This feeling shouldn't be new to me since the paps are always all around, but this was different. The eyes watching us just felt more cold, more evil. Thinking about someone with evil intentions watching James and I send chills down my spine and sweat in the palm of my hands. James must have noticed because he gave my hand a silent squeeze and asked me if everything was okay.

I told that everything was fine, he gave me a look before dropping the subject and we went on our way home from our romantic night together.

~~Next Day~~

Sunshine peeked it's way through my window and shone on my still sleeping face. I open my eyes and cringe for a split second, as the sun light blinded me for a quick second before getting up. I then stretch my muscles as I sit on the edge of my bed. I get up to go to the bathroom to do my thing before going out into the kitchen where my two best friends and lover is sitting eating their breakfast. "Morning guys."

"Morning my love." James says sweetly.

Carlos pretends to gag himself, "Ick, good morning."

I roll my eyes at him, "Morning Ken." Logan greets as he reads his latest book about Venus.

I make my way over to the fridge to get some eggs to make an omelet for breakfast. I take the carton out and when I open it there is only egg shells. What the hell? "Okay, who polished off the eggs and put the carton back?" I ask sounding a little upset. I look from James, to Logan, and then to Carlos who looks as guilty as someone committing the worlds worst crime. "Carlos was it you?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I thought there was one left!" He explained.

"Okay, just, can you give me some money to go get some?"

"Sure, here." He says handing me a ten.

I go back into the bedroom to change. I put on sweat pants, a loose tank top, and one of James' sweaters since it was right there and his clothes smell like Old Spice and hair care products. I love that smell.

I stuff the money in my pocket and make my way out to get my eggs.

"Bye guys. Love ya Jamie." I say as I peck him on his lips.

"Love ya too." He replies.

Then I was out.

~~Line Break~~

Hmm... White eggs, or brown eggs? What's the difference, an egg is an egg right? Right. I grab a carton of white eggs and go to pay for them. Walking back home from the store I get that same feeling that someone, someone evil is watching me again making the hair on the back of my neck stand up. Seeing that the Palm woods isn't that far from where I am, I pick up the pace, but then all of a sudden everything goes black for a second.

My head hitting something hard, a wall made of bricks maybe, and pain shoots down my neck and back and all through out my head. I feel a strong hand on my neck and the other on my waist. I open my eyes to look at my attacker and feel my heart sink. I thought I'd never see him again, but I know those grey eyes any where.

"Well, well, well. Look who we got here, little Kendork going for his morning eggs." The cold voice said with a sneer.

"Get away from me!" I yell, but when I do he hits my head on the bricks again and the pain is back.

"Shut up. What's the matter? Didn't you miss me?" The voice cooed.

"Why would I MISS you?" I hiss out.

"Well, we are going to be seeing each other a little more often. Tell what does this smell like?" He asks before putting a cloth soaked in chloroform up to my mouth. I tried to fight him, and I tried not to breathe it in but either way I was going to pass out. Last thing I remember is looking right in his evil grey eyes and thinking: **James please help me.**

James' POV

As I pass the floor back and forth, my worry for Kendall grows with each passing second. He went to go get eggs two hours ago! Either there is a huge ass line up or something bad has happened.

"James calm down, you know how he loves walking and taking the long way." Logan says.

I turn to him with a glare, "Logan, that's true but, he has eggs with him and he hasn't eaten a thing so you'd think he'd hurry up." I snap at him.

I feel my phone vibrate in my Jean pocket, I pull it out and the screen reads **KENDALL**. I press talk, "Hey babe, where are you? You got all of us worried sick." I say but all I hear is a choked sob.

"J-James p-please help me." Kendall chokes out in a low sob.

"Kendall, what's wrong?" I say in a worried tone, feeling my heart sink at the thought of him hurt.

"Well hello there James." A darker voice says, "I have your Kendall here. If you want him back alive you'll listen to me."

That voice. I know that voice, but it can't be.

"Listen you miserable fucker let him go right now or I swe-"

_SMACK_

When I heard that noise my heart stopped.

"Here that James? That was my hand finding your Kendall's face! Now will you listen?" He asks again.

"Okay." I say.

"Good. Now what I want for exchange for your Kendall is $12,000,000 by this time next month. Or else." He says.

I know I'm going to regret this but, "Or else, what?"

Then his voice gets very low and dark, "Or else he'll take a dirt nap. I'm also going to be sending you videos of what happens each week so you know I'm not bull shitting you. One month." Then the line went dead.

Then I got a video two minutes later. I played it and it was of him smacking my Kendall on the face as he cries out in pain.

"James. Who was it?" Logan asks.

I suck in a deep breathe before saying the devils name, "Wayne Wayne."


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall's POV

Wayne hung up my cell phone and slammed it down on the table beside me. Not hard enough to break it, but just enough to make a loud noise that made me jump. Looking around the place where he brought me, I see no windows, one giant door right in front of me about twenty feet away. The walls are a dark grey and it's cold with cement floors.

I woke up a while ago to find myself tied to a wooden chair with rope that is cutting into my skin. After that phone call he had with James I knew in the moment that he would find a way to double cross my lover and best friends.

I hope James finds me soon.

"Seeing as he won't have my money for a little while. I'm gonna play with his toy." Wayne said as he got closer to me. With each step he took, my heart speed up more. He raised his hand smacked me across the face. The contact that his hand made with my face, the pain was bad in the moment but didn't stay long.

I turn my head back to look at him and I couldn't see him. That is until I felt the pressure on my ankles and legs melt away. I look down to see him untying my legs from the chair. When the ropes were off of both legs I took my advantage of his angle and kicked him in the face, sending him flying on his ass. I try to get up from the chair and run but I forgot he also tied down my torso to the chair. Once he got up he looked pissed. "You're going to pay for that you little bitch!" He came over to me and untied my torso from the chair and threw me on the ground.

I rolled over to see him and he kicked me in my face. He then grabbed my left arm, pulled out his jack knife and cut a long deep line from my shoulder to my elbow. I scream out in pain as the cool metal pierces my skin and crimson red blood slowly flows down my arm. Then I felt him tug down my sweat pants along with my boxers, followed by the sound of the zippier on his Jeans my heart stopped.

James _**please** _hurry, I don't think I can take a month of this.

James' POV

"James we have to go to the cops!" Carlos suggested.

"Carlos if we go to the police, and Wayne finds out that we did he could kill Kendall before they even get with-in twenty feet of the place he's keeping Kendall." Logan explained to him. And he's right. We can't go to the police, things are delicate enough with him just hurting Kendall. We don't want to piss him off.

The very thought of him even _touching_ my Kendall makes my blood boil. I swear when I get my hands on that piece of shit he's going to want to wish he were dead. But what he wants for Kendall... It's just a LOT of money, and he only gave us a month to do this. We could give him what we have in our bank accounts but even all of our money together that won't even give him half! Why does he need so much any way?

"James?" Logan said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?" He asks.

"Why would I be? The love of my life was kidnapped and is being tortured most likely to death for the next month until we give this ass-hole twelve grand!" I snap at him because, come on that was the dumbest fucking question you could ask me right now.

He looked hurt, which made me feel bad. But I'm more pissed off at Wayne then to think about hurting someone's feelings. I'll say sorry to Logan later, right now we need to find a way to get Kendall back before he's hurt to badly. All three of us go online to our bank accounts to what we do have before we do anything crazy. I a few hundred-thousand, Carlos and Logan with about the same amount and I even see what Kendall has.

We get paid every other week and we don't buy that much besides food and health products. So we have a lot of money but not what Wayne needs to give Kendall back.

Two million, eight hundred-thousand, six thousand, one hundred dollars down and about nine million more dollars to go.

And only a month to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Sorry for wait!

Wayne Wayne's POV

When I got down with a sobbing blonde on the ground, I picked him up and placed him near the far end wall where I had hooked up a chain and collar earlier. Having a firm hold on him, I take the cool metal in my hand before placing the collar around his neck. There. I know he can't out of that. I lock it in place with the code and back away to look at him.

I smile at the sight before me.

Big bad ass Kendall Knight, looks so weak in the state he's in. Tear stained face, hand marks on his upper arms and hips (but you can't see those ones, his pants are in the way). He looks broken.

Good.

Just what I want. He turns his head to look up at me with big teary green eyes. For a second I feel bad for hurting my love. Yeah, that's right. I Wayne Wayne have a dare I say it, big time crush on Kendall Knight. How can I not? He's just too cute! With his blonde hair and green eyes how could I resist? But then he got me kicked out of that band of theirs. I vowed I would get revenge on them and make Kendall mine. Weather he likes it or not. And to make matters worse he's dating James fucking Diamond!

"A dog collar?" He asked me in a weak voice, pointing to it.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like it Kendog." I mocked.

He narrowed his eyes at me with anger at the name I gave him. "Don't call me that." He said through grit teeth. I raised an eyebrow at him and took a step closer.

"Or else what?" I challenged. At this he seemed to pipe up and look away. Most likely not wanting the events of what just happened a few minutes ago to happen again. "That's right you submissive bitch. Don't you EVER talk back to me! Or I will make the next month hell for you!" I yelled. Just as I was about to walk away and leave him, I heard him mutter 'already there' under his breath. Upon hearing this, I turn back around, grab him by the throat and slam his head against the wall behind him earning a load yelp. "Wanna talk back to me again you stupid bitch?" I asked and he looked away from me. "LOOK AT ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU!" I scream in his face, getting him to bring those beautiful green eyes back my way. "Now answer the damn question. Are you going to talk back again?" I asked through grit teeth.

He swallowed hard before saying, "N-no."

"About what I thought." Was the last thing I said before letting him go and I left the room.

Kendall's POV

Pain. That is all I feel right now, is pain. Pain in my throat from screaming and having him grab me there. Pain in my head from hitting the wall. And a pain in my ass from him having his way with me.

I feel physically sick. Like I might puke. But I have nothing to throw up because I haven't eaten anything all day. My stomach hurts from hunger pains and growls like a lion. But there's nothing I can do until Wayne decides to give me food. If he decides to that is. My heart also hurts. I miss James with all the energy I have left from today.

I feel tears sting my eyes at the thought of my beloved. What I wouldn't do to curl up beside him in our bed and have his nice warm arms wrap around me. Holding me protectively from Wayne's grasp. Yeah, that seems like a good thing to think of. With that thought in mind, I curl up on the cold floor and try to make myself comfortable. I close my eyes and dream of a place that won't cause me any harm.

Where James is. Carlos and Logan too. A place where I can be with my two best friends and beloved where they can keep me safe from a man who I am sure is nothing but pure evil, and has no heart.

Maybe, just maybe that dream will come true, but right now the very opposite is my reality.


	4. Chapter 4

"James slow down or we're going to get into a car accident." Logan warned to his best friend in the driver's seat who was doing almost double the speed limit. James looked at his speed and slowed down a little when his smart friend pointed it out to him. He couldn't help it though; if the love of your life was stolen out of pure evil revenge wouldn't YOU be pissed?

"Sorry guys, I'm just really upset. Maybe someone else should drive?" He suggested. Carlos just shrugged his shoulders before pointing out that Rocque Records is just around the corner so there really was no point in changing drivers. James parked the car and the three remaining members of the band went inside to find Gustavo and Kelly in the recording room.

"Dogs, what are you doing and where's Kendall?" Their boss asked. At the very mention of his lovers' name, James' soft hazel eyes turned hard and cold but they also looked like they were set a blaze at the same time, something the older man noticed and it sort of scared him but didn't let it show.

With a sigh they all spoke up, "Wayne Wayne kidnaped him and won't let him go until he gets some money."

"How much?"

"Only about $12,000,000."

"WHAT!" Their boss yelled as he stood up from his chair, looking at the three of them like they were crazy. But the looks on their faces told him they were serious. "Why so much?"

"Who knows? But he's going to keep Kendall and hurt him until he gets the money in one month. Or else." Logan said looking down at the floor suddenly becoming interested in his shoes.

Gustavo knew what they meant and didn't press on that anymore then needed. "Have you guys called the cops yet?" Kelly asked, fearing in her voice.

"They wouldn't get to them in time and if Wayne heard sirens coming his way he could kill Kendall before anyone could help." Logan explained. He looked to James who looked like he was ready to kill someone at this point and took one small step away from his friend. He knew he wouldn't hurt him, but if his friend lost it he didn't want to be the closest thing around to be hit. James must have noticed and sighed before taking a deep breath.

He clenched his fists before saying, "This just isn't far! When I get my hands on that guy he's going to pay! Plus, him getting put into another band was NOT Kendall's fault. And it happened a few years ago. Talk about not letting shit go." James ranted.

Carlos put his hand on his best friends shoulder, "Everything will turn out just fine buddy. Kendall's strong. He can make it one month I'm sure of it." Carlos said, just after a beep came from James' phone. When he looked it was a video message from Kendall. He opened it and his heart sank into his feet.

Wayne raped Kendall. His boyfriend, HIS boyfriend. His poor, defenseless boyfriend, who was being tied up and beaten.

Out of rage he threw his phone on the floor before stomping off. He was filled with rage. He wanted to fine Wayne and kill him on the spot for even LOOKING at HIS boyfriend.

Back inside, Logan picked up the phone and watched the video himself and he paled to the color of snow. How could someone be so heartless? Did they really piss Wayne off to this extend? If so, why only go after one of them and not all four? None of this was adding up for Logan. Carlos watched over his shoulder and felt bile rise in his throat, but he swallowed it back down with all the force in his body. He was close to tears as he watched THAT happen to one his best friends.

Kelly and Gustavo watched with horror. If they didn't hate Wayne before, then they really had a reason to do so now. Kelly was in tears crying for the poor boy and Gustavo was cursing the little shit that DARE touch one of his dogs.

Outside, James was cursing under his breath and was trying hard to keep his anger under control. Kendall was the one who would help him whenever he got upset, and now he doesn't have him. His rock is gone. That only upset James more.

It took about an hour or so but he finally calmed down and went back inside. Everyone else looked to have calmed down by now as well. "So, who wants to get twelve million dollars to save my boyfriend, your guys' best friend and your 'dog'" James asked with some confidence in his voice. With their leader gone he needs to step up to the plate.

"I'm in." Carlos said.

"Me too." Logan joined.

"What the heck, me too." Kelly said.

"Only for my dogs. " Gustavo mumbled under his breath, "I'm in."

James smiled, "Great, now we need a plan."

**Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait. I got caught up in my other story and forgot about this one a little bit. Hope it was worth the wait **


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note : Hey guys I know it's taken forever for an update but I'll be making more of those for now on. Enjoy :) **

**Kendall's POV **

**Everything hurts. There isn't anything on my body right now that doesn't hurt. At least Wayne has gone out for a little while so I have some time to heal up from all his abuse. If James was here he'd kick the pricks ass and bury him six feet under. Oh James where are you? It's been almost a week of this and you are no where to be seen. Maybe he thought I wasn't worth it and buzzed off somewhere...No that's not who James is and besides he loves me, he'll come through for me in good time I just have to wait.**

**But how much longer can I wait? I don't think I can last much longer, Wayne never really feeds me he just gives me what he has left over from what he eats like I'm the family dog getting table scraps.**

**Well, abused family dog.**

**I give out a heavy sigh just as I hear metal doors open and slam shut in the distance. I wince at the loud noise and look up to see the very definition of the devil walk in with a semi smile or a small smirk on his face seeming to be in a good mood but all I can do is scowl at him with all my hate. "Know don't look at me like that or your face will freeze that way." He sneers.**

**I just glare at him more. His smirk faded to a frown and when he got close enough, he kicked me in my side making me yell out in pain and double over. All he did was laugh like some sick freak off one of those crime shows.**

**James where are you? **

**James POV**

**" That's only eight, we need four million more." I said stressing how important it was. We all went to our bank accounts and all but emptied them and that only gave us a few hundred thousand dollors short of nine million. Fuck I hate this guy. **

**" James it's all we have we don't have another four ." Kelly told me as I paced the room with annoyance, dred and guilt. More so the first one at the moment. **

**"Yeah well we need it or Kendall is going to fucking die!" I all but screamed and the room fell silent. "Guys I, I'm so sorry I just want things back the way they use to be. None of us should have to be doing this, and Kendall should be here with us writing songs and singing them and playing on his guitar ... I miss him so much." I choke up at the end and start crying. But it's true he should be here with us and I miss him SO much. I never really realized how important he was to me until he got kidnaped . But we will find him.**

** I feel a hand on my back rubbing small circles, I look up and see Carlos and smiles softly to me. I return the smile and wipe the tears from my eyes. "James we miss him too, but getting pissed off isn't going to do anything to bring him back. You need to be strong man, for Kendall ." Logan said as he put his hand out flat. Them I put mine on top of his.**

**"For Kendall."**

**Then Carlos "For Kendall ."**

**Kelly "For Kendall."**

**And Gustavo "For my do- I mean, for Kendall."**

** For Kendall we will be strong.**

**"Wait a minute," Gustavo starts " Maybe Griffin will give it to us." **

**"Huh?" We all say at the same time.**

** He rolled his eyes "Griffin what if we get him to give us the over four million dollars!?" **

**"Worth a shot." I say. Now we are off to find our rich CEO in hopes he will give us four million dollars. **

**This should be fun.**


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: Okay so this is going to be the last chapter hope you like how this ends :)

James POV

We all got into Gustavo's car and he drove us all the way to Griffins house in Malibou. It was a long ass drive but I hope he'll give us the money we need to get Kendall back. The very thought of having my blonde back in my arms makes my heart flutter and brings a small smile to my face. To hold him again and I won't let go. And from now on he doesn't go anywhere alone outside the apartment. I'll talk to him about that later. We pull up to Griffins huge mansion and turn the car off and hop out. Then fear washes over me, what if he's not home or doesn't want to help us? Well if it were the latter I'd hit him in the head until be gave up what we needed. Maybe I'm not to sure. We all walk up to the door and ring the bell. A minute later his bodyguard opens up.

" Yes?" He asks.

"We need to see Griffin it's very important." I say stressing I my voice the importance. At first he just sort of looks at us dumbly before moving aside to let us in and telling us he's in his living room. We all hurry in and find Griffin in a laid back suit sitting in a lazyboy recliner. "Griffin we need your help."

He looks our way," ah boys and Kelly I was just thinking of you. What is it and where's your little blonde leader?" He asked not knowing what happened.

"He's been kidnaped and we need four million more dollors to get him back before Wayne kills or really hurts him." I explain.

He gets up from his chair, fixes his tie and says " I'm not giving you the money." And the room goes silent.

I feel the anger inside me rise I thought I turned the color of a tomato or a freashly cooked lobster. I was about to curse him out when he put his hand out and began again. "I'm not giving you the money because I can find him, Abduel get my iPad." He asks his bodyguard and he complies. Griffin opens an app and shows us five blinking dots and one blue. "The blue is me and the red is you guys." He explains.

" When did you-" Logan starts but Griffin cuts him off.

" It'll take longer to explain then what time you have left. There see." He points to a lonely red blinking dot. "That's where Kendall is, 46th and Sunset. Here take it with you I got more." He says handing the device over to me. We all give him any thank you's and leave as fast as we can and hook the tracker up with the GPS.

Dont worry baby I'm on my way.

Kendalls POV

"Please just stop!" I yell begging for the millionth time for Wayne not to hit me in the ribs with a heavy metal construction hammer.

" Shut up!" He yells before hitting in my middle left side of my ribcage making me scream out in pure pain a agoney all while coughing up some blood. Think he broke that one. I look up at him through dirty blonde hair and I could tell the wheels in his head were turning. "You know you haven't blown me in a while." He said unzipping his pant and pulling both his boxers and pants down he forced open my mouth." You bit me and I'll take out one of your pretty green eyes." He threatened.

So I went to work and tried with all my might not to bite his dick off and spit it out or gag on it. My throat began to burn and my jaw hurt after twenty minutes but he shot his load down my throat and I had to swallow it all down.

After he put himself back together we both heard a noise like a door being opened. And before I knew it the door to the room I was in opened and there stood my handsome James. At the very sight I smiled and teared up. He teared up too but I think it's for a different reason. "WAYNE! You give me back my boyfriend!" James yelled.

"No." Wayne simply said.

James put his hands up and said "Fine the hard way it is. Okay guys!" He yelled as he walked closer and at the same time four other people walked in. I squinted my eyes and saw it was Carlos, Logan, Kelly and Gustavo. The very sight of my friends made my heart race and face smile. When they saw me they all let out a gasp.

I looked down at myself and realized I looked like shit run over twice.

" Bring it on little girly bo-" Wayne started but didn't get the chance to finish as James punched him in the face with everything he had, knocking him to the floor and the hammer out of his grasp. Kicking the hammer away, James then , almost queit literally beat the every loving shit out of him.

"This is for taking him in the first place!" James yelled then kicked him in the ribs. "This is for all the fucking torture you put him through." He got down grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and punched him in the face over and over again. " And this is for making us suffer, ALL of us!" He added before kneeing him so hard in the nuts I thought I heard a CRACK! "Oh yeah and for rapping and scaring my beautiful boyfriend. Carlos find some rope so we can tie him up for the cops."

Carlos did as he was asked, James tied Wayne up and when he was done he came over to me and untied my ropes and scooped me up in his arms. I whimpered from the pain in my ribs but I didn't care I was back in James' arms that's all I cared about." Okay beautiful lets get you to a hospital." He said with nothing but love and kindness in his voice. I shook my head slightly before burying it in the crook of his neck and taking in the smell of old spice and sweat. Which helped me sleep in the car ride to the hospital.

James POV

I brought him to the ER and they took him right away. But that was hours ago. He was rushed into surgery because of how bad shape he was in. The very thought makes me want to go back to the warehouse and kill the fucking bastard. Carlos sent in a annyomus tipabout where the cops could find Wayne all gift wrapped for them.

As much as I'd like to go back before the cops get there and finish him, Kendall needs me here, so this is where I'll stay.

~~~MANY HOURS OF SURGERY LATER~~~

The doctor came out and said that everything went well and that we could go see him. I got that room so fast I thought someone would have told me to slow down. I went in and saw him sleeping there. I'll let him sleep he probably hasn't had a lot of that lately.

So I take a seat in the chair next to his bed and hold his hand waiting for him to wake up.

Kendalls POV

I woke with a sharpe pain in my head but other then that I felt fine. I looked over to see James holding my hand and checking his phone. "Hey." I say in a low groggy voice catching him off gurad.

He smiles at me " Morning beautiful." He says as he kisses me hand. "How you feeling?"

" Fine I guess."

"Doctor said you can leave in about a week." He informed me and I nodded my head.

"James?"

"Hmmm...?"

"How did you guys find me?"

"Griffin."

I raised an eyebrow and was going to ask how when he cut me off. " He said he'll explain later. You should get some more sleep." He said before leaning in and giving me a kiss on the lips , so sweet, so perfect.

Then I closed my eyes and went to sleep knowing James was right there.

Authors note: Yeah I didn't like the first ending either now that I've reread it. So I hope this one is better! :)


End file.
